How Specter Got The Girl
by mysleeplessnight
Summary: "Shit." Was the first charming word that she heard coming out his mouth.
1. Paths of glory

_Author's note : This is my second story and I chose to build it around "Suits" (After 4x10) since I'm an absolute fan of the show. The whole lawyer dynamic is really inspiring to me therefore I created a fiction that involves the whole Pearson-Specter-Litt team and an Original Character, Jade Hogan. I hope that you will be able to enjoy my character and how I play with her but also how I chose to incorporate her to the mix! Please give me your remarks and advices (if you have some) on my work, it always helps!  
><em>

_Love always, mysleeplessnights. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER I :<span> PATHS OF GLORY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit." Was the first charming word that she heard coming out his mouth as he entered the elevator, letting a smell of male perfume invading her nostrils. He made his way next to her with a confidence that immediately stroke her, he was wearing a perfect black suit on top of his white shirt, embellished by what she noticed as being a Ralph Lauren oxford blue tie.<p>

"Tough day in perspective?" She commented softly, seeing his calendar opened on his phone's screen.

"Intern Recruitment Day." He answered, pressing the button and almost not acknowledging her presence.

"Is that so horrible?" She asked along with a sexy and raspy voice that tickled his ear.

"Considering the fact that I have to sit and listen to a group of morons flaunting their diplomas and kissing my ass, yes it is." He added, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"But you can't just send them home, can you?" She claimed, raising an eyebrow. Her tone was always highly defiant and rebellious but this time it almost sounded like his revulsion for interns emphasized it.

"I'm Harvey Specter, of course I can." He asserted. Though she had already heard about him before, nothing like a famous name could impress her. If anything, it was repulsing her. He seemed to be built with everything like pride and high self-esteem, the kind of man that doesn't see you, only his reflection in the elevator wall behind you.

"Jesus." She said with a mocking laugh that escaped from her mouth. To the sound of her melody, he turned his head to hers and finally, really, noticed her. Light natural brown long hair with hints of dark beige blonde and natural dark blonde, she wore a sleeveless carmine top, a black skirt with transparent black tights and ankle strap platform heels that lengthen her thin but strong legs.

"And you are?" He asked, dissecting every part of her face, her radiant skin, her thin nose and her well defined lips, the dimples on her cheeks and her forest green eyes.

"Jade Hogan, make sure to remember." She said, leaving the elevator. Turned out she was as confident as he was.

* * *

><p>"Oh please Jessica, you hate interns." Specter said from his office chair, crunching a green apple as Jessica Pearson passed the glass door furiously.<p>

"Harvey, they aren't just interns; they are highly qualified international law students. You can't send them home." She said as she bent over his office, piercing his eyes with her big brown ones. "They come here beginning for a place among us in the great arena, eyes full of hopes and dreams and we treat them with respect because one of them could actually bring us exactly what we need. So, you are going to give me the courtesy to walk to the conference room and assist Louis and I for the interviews." Truthfully, Harvey knew that she was right. Foreign interns had the reputation to bring good publicity. But why did Pearson Specter Litt need good publicity? Well, because the door had Louis' name on it and though he had believed that it would have attracted clients, it actually drove some away, making the firm lose important money providers. From the outside, the building only inspired chaos, names had been put and removed several times in a short period of time and the last add up had just been the trigger for important clients to finally realize that they wanted safety.

The atmosphere was constantly electric. At first, tensions had started at the head of the firm but little by little, the cold air had filled every floor and had reached the bottom of the hierarchy. Jessica was watching what she had spent most of her life working for consume itself and it killed her a little more every single day. Therefore, Harvey should have known. He should have know that Intern Recruitment Day was the spark of normal that they needed to start a brand new fire.

How dull had he been to attempt to cancel the day because of the challenging look of a very enticing lawyer met in an elevator?

"Now." She insisted.

* * *

><p><em>"I should have tied it all in a ponytail, leaving some locks of hair falling on my face. "<em>Jade told herself as she tried to beguile the time in the waiting room. She also scrutinized everything and everyone, spotting every single flaw. The girl on her right had too much cleavage, the one in front of her... should have worn thighs.

Nervous to the bottom of her core, she shook the pen in her hands and patted it on her Kate Spade agenda, making an irritating noise of silver and leather clashing.

"Annoying." The man next to her spoke in a whisper, but before she could answer, a tiny woman, holding a notepad from which she vigorously striped a name, called her out.

"Jade Hogan?" Jade stood up, readjusted her skirt and walked towards the secretary.

* * *

><p>The sound of her heels on the floor gave her a rhythm, a walk that empowered her. With every step, she felt more sanguine.<p>

Head holding up high, her eyes got caught into Harvey's as she got closer to the glass walls. Specter paused and stopped playing with his Mont Blanc ball point pen as he starred at her.

"Jade Hogan, pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself with a small grin, as Harvey's stomach was tangling. Jade gently shook his hand,sensing the feeling of victory as she felt his discomfort, trying to keep a disinterested face.

"Take a seat." Louis proposed after she had greeted the kings and queen.

Jade sat and put her leather tote bag on the floor. "I'm not here to waste your time so I'll try to go straight to the point." She started, looking at Harvey who attempted to wear a conceited look on his face. "I speak French, my mother tongue, Spanish and English. I've studied in France, England and here in New-York, though I'm sure my resume is far from being the most impressive, there's much more to me than diplomas. I want to be a part of the great arena, I want to live, breathe and eat Pearson Specter Litt every second of every day. I want to be devoted and I can be. I don't have a partner in life, I don't want one, therefore I'll only be committed to my mentor. Make no mistake, I won't clean your flats nor cook dinner, but I will be efficient in whatever else you expect from me. This building is my dream, you three are my dream but I also believe that I am exactly what you need at the moment." She took a deep breath, and added; "Any questions?"

"We'll be fine." Simply answered Jessica.

"Thank you for your time." Jade left the room but couldn't leave the heaviness on her heart behind. She couldn't conclude anything because Jessica Pearson didn't show any sign of approval or disaproval, she was perfectly neutral. The young woman entered the elevator, hoping that it wasn't the last time that she had to. She then took a look around, before the doors closed on her, and saw his eyes contemplating her once more as a thrill ran through her veins.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Reviews:<em>


	2. Dances with wolves

_Author's note :_ _I took the review in consideration and made the necessary modification in the first chapter! If some of you have other remarks and/or advices, as I've said in before, share it. It always helps. I hope that you will enjoy this second chapter,_

_Love always, mysleeplessnights._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER II :<span> DANCES WITH WOLVES_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Sang out Donna before Harvey could seize the navy blue file from her slender fingers. The secretary took the white cup of soy latte from her desk where he had placed it, and watched him remove the neon yellow sticky note on which was written; <em>"She is all yours"<em> with a grin.

Harvey let his wandering eyes roam through the pages, and paused when they settled on Jade's portrait.

"Damn it Jessica." He complained, violently closing the thin folder.

The Redhead sighed as she had predicted his reaction. It had always been impressive, how she had been able to call his moves before he moved them, how with time, she had learned to know the lawyer better than he knew himself. Occasionally, she had wondered if it was not an excessive devotion to give to a man who could never grant it back, but she had chased these thoughts away every time. At last,Donna would always stick around for Harvey and put up willingly with his mood swings.

"She's waiting for you in the car for your meeting with Perkins." She added, strumming on her keyboard.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as she caught him starring blankly at the emptiness.

"She's a pain in the ass." Answered Harvey, pulled out from his thoughts.

"And you're an asshole, it looks like you two have found each other." She stroke back, and sipped from the white stripe.

* * *

><p>Their luxurious pairs of shoes clapping on the flooring alerted people trapped in their workspace of their arrival. Drawn out of their labor, absorbed faces rose to them, admiring the lawyer's every step and the appealing woman's every graceful move. Harvey and Jade, parading in hallways in slow motion, and absorbing all energy out of green lawyers freshly picked out from law school contemplating them as gods on earth. Very, very shallow. The two wore transparent smirks on their lips, which meant nothing but deep pride.<p>

Sending her look to the end of the corridor, Jade gazed at the muscled back of a tall man, coated by a blue shirt and tastefully ended by a very familiar Rolex around his wrist.

"Him..." She whispered as she respectfully walked one step behind Harvey.

"I've already seen him somewhere..." Her mentor continued, frowning.

"You interviewed him." Jade mentioned, quickly remembering the man who a week before had called her _annoying_, wearing the same lavish watch in the waiting room of Pearson-Specter-Litt.

"Clearly he didn't make a good impression." He commented, spotting her eyes turning into a color as dark as her shade.

As he had foreseen their appearance, the man from her memories alerted with a wave of hand Specter's adversary, sitting in the corner of the large office in the obscurity of a bookcase.

"Harvey." Announced the short man, rising from his throne. The lawyer perfectly embodied the idea of the caring grandfather, from his voice that made everything he spoke sound like wisdom to his white hair elegantly brushed to the back of his head, he could never appear as a threat, and that's what made him one. He walked towards Harvey and... friendly patted his shoulder.

"Grant." Responded his opponent, with no attempt to hide the enmity.

"Hogan, is that right?" The counselor spoke, delicately reaching for her hand. Indeed, _she_ had made a _great_ impression when Grant had interviewed her.

"Jade." She corrected, preferring the strategy of charm rather than her mentor's bitterness.

"Let me introduce you to-" He began to say.

"Scott Allen." She interrupted, this time opting for Harvey's choice of tone. Now not only did she recall him as the impertinent candidate from the waiting room, but she also remembered him as a man from her past, her persisting rival.

"My intern." His mentor continued.

"Jade... it's been too long." He took her hand and pressed it in his, bent over her, and left a gentle kiss on her silken cheek under Specter's attentive watch.

"Too long was not enough." She naturally replied.

The woman had perfectly got rid of the ridiculous French accent he had always mocked, and had somehow managed to grow more alluring within the years. Scott smiled at this vision, he had known Jade for ages, had met her in Law School in England, and had practically seen her build herself. Yet, he could never tell what she was about to say or do, simply because she never chose easiness nor monotony. Jade Hogan had always been a riddle, an ocean of secrets. Like one of these million pieces puzzles that he couldn't wait to put together.

"You haven't changed one bit." He asserted, knowing damn well that claiming to know the lady was one of the best ways to upset her. He watched the two lawyers walking away to comfortable seats and continued;

"I got Perkins Gould and you got... Pearson Specter Litt." It was visible on his face that he strived to get at her as he did in the good old days.

"What a strange turn of events." He concluded, before overhearing her long breath. Jade took two steps in his direction, in order to directly aim at him.

"I turned down Perkins Gould, that's why they picked their number two." She announced.

"That's not such a strange turn of events if you think about it." She added, feeling the urge to remind him who had always came out on top of every single combat they had engaged.

"And allow me to show it to you this way; you got Grant Perkins, I got Harvey Specter ." Stated Jade, her oval french-manucured nails dancing on the silver office desk. She turned around, expecting to join Harvey and Grant's hectic conversation, but a weight pulled her back.

"Jade... please." Stopped Scott, capturing her forearm as she was about to leave the battlefield.

"You know that Grant is going to win this, right?" He asked, delicately releasing her body.

"I doubt it." She calmly contradicted, "But let's say that he does; at least it won't be without a good _fight_." She articulated.

"Then I guess it's you against me Jade." He replied, glancing at the tiny sapphire gem hanging from her necklace, emphasizing the depth of her cleavage.

"Always." She winked.

"Hogan." Specter roughly called out, storming away from Perkins.

"What did he say?" Jade asked in a rush, speeding up her steps to catch up with him in the lobby.

"He refused the deal..." The lawyer spoke, his fist tightening and his face slightly blushing.

"I was hoping so." She added, breathing out of relief.

"Excuse me?" Harvey replied, lost,but finding his way to her eyes.

"You can get your client much more than just three millions." She told her mentor as the elevator's doors opened.

"She's attacking one of the biggest lawyers in New York City, three millions is optimistic." Harvey replied, frowning, astonished by his intern's ingenuity.

"Not with me on your side." The hot-blooded woman murmured when the doors opened again.

"Please, share your brilliant plan." Harvey rolled his eyes, pretty annoyed, pulling the building's door before her.

"Not yet." She said, stepping in front of him with a quiet smile.

"I won't place my client in jeopardy because you enjoy playing games." He approached his car's and opened the door before her once more.

"You are disapointing me Mr. Specter." Jade declared, stepping in front of him again, facing his hazel eyes.

"I don't care." He added, getting rid of the influence from her bright green ones.

"Playing games is dangerous, and passionate; it's what keeps us going." She began.

"If we stop playing, we stop wanting more and we content ourselves with little." Jade spoke as a gust of wind sent her elegant and voluptuous fragrance to Harvey.

"You are never going to back off aren't you?" He asked, slightly inhaling the mysterious scent.

"Never." She stated.

"You have a week to build your argumentation, but if you can't, I'll settle for an arrangement." He concluded before slipping on the leather seats of his Lexus.


	3. Home alone

_ Author's note: Good morning/evening, I hope that you enjoy everything so far, and that you will also like what comes next! Thank you, wether it is for reviewing, following, favouriting or simply reading, it is all so gratifying, but without further ado, here's the third chapter!_

_Love always, mysleeplessnights._

_(*) side note : "trying to get to you"_ (live)_ by elvis presley is available on youtube, put it on while reading. crazy good atmosphere._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER III :<span> HOME ALONE**

* * *

><p>"It's friday." His smooth voice escaped from the phone's speaker.<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too Specter" She sarcastically murmured.

Her living room, traditionally wearing elegant colours of white and umber, had been warmed up by burgundy red elements. Scented candles spiced up the atmosphere with smells of cinnamon and baked apple, and the forest green tree gleamed in the oh so tastefully hamonized space. Nonetheless, her books and files invaded it all, and put in evidence one of her greatest flaw, she was messy. Jade's carpet was fully covered with all sorts of documents and work supplies that would have gotten anyone confused, but as she always quoted, _"I'm creative, you can't expect me to be neat too"_.

"M-rry Ch-mas -oss!" Mike Ross pushed the front door with his left elbow, coffee cups in hands, hardly expressing himself on account of the paper bag between his teeth.

"Mike?" You could hear the astonishment in Specter's voice.

"You stole Mike?" He continued, and Ross instantly regreted his greating. He scratched his head and caught Jade's mischievous smile.

"He wanted to escape diner at Zane's house, and I needed a messenger." She articulated, picturing in her mind Specter's jaws hardening with anger.

"You two have 15 minutes to get here." Her mentor stated, and her grin quickly faded away.

"Well played." Jade hissed at Mike. She gathered her binders in a brown briefcase, swiftly slipped in her black polished heels and seized from Ross' hands what she called a "Chausson aux pommes".

* * *

><p>"So what?" Harvey harshly closed the file and gave Mike one of his defiant looks.<p>

"He was cheating on her, that only fact can raise the price." Ross argued, nervously readjusting his tie.

"Grant's affairs are public records, please tell me it didn't take you the whole week to figure them out." The lawyer now turned to his intern as she took off her black wrap coat and settled it on the bench.

"Look at the girl. Tall, blond, blue eyes, she's a cliché." Jade commented, sat on the armchair in front of him and went through the pages once more.

"The man has poor tastes, what does that prove?" Questionned Harvey, elegantly pulling off his black waistcoat.

"She was an unknown bar-tender who could barely pay her rent in Brooklyn, and where is she now?" Hogan asked.

"A huge open space in the Upper East Side." Announced Mike as a tall, voluptuous, woman made her way to Harvey's desk.

"You think that she got payed by the wife to reveal a fake affair?" Ms. Pearson asked.

"I think that she got payed by him to pretend their even was one." Catching the sparkling idea in her brain, Jessica gazed at Hogan in wonder.

"We're listening." She articulated, glancing at Harvey.

"In 2012, Grant hired Oliver Henderson, 28." Jade handed a copy of the proof to her mentor.

"New aspiring intern of Santa Claus, they spent 6 months side by side, until February 2nd." Continued Mike Ross, desperate to remain in the game.

"Henderson mutated to Chicago and bought a 4.5 million dollars apartment." She added, reaching the line on Harvey's paper which stated the facts.

"In 2013, Daryl Cooper, 27. Now owns a 9 million house in the Bahamas that he bought as soon as he left work after only 5 months." Mike revealed.

"These two men have something on him." He asserted.

"Something that he tried to cover into an affair with the Brooklyn bar-tender." Concluded Jessica.

"What is it?" Asked Specter, checking out his watch at least once per minute.

"Well." Started Mike, exchanging concerned looks with the intern. "We were hoping for a little more time to figure this out."

"It's too late for time." Coldly announced the name-partner.

"Nice try Hogan." He falsly complimented.

"Harvey, please..." Begged his protégé.

"No." He stated without giving them a second look. And the lady was on fire.

"That's it?" Jade placed both hands on his glass desk and stood up above him.

"Yes Hogan, that_ it_." He pronnounced her name with such animosity that the room felt frozen for awhile.

"I gave you time, but you weren't qualified enough to use it efficently, that's _your_ problem." He added. Startled by the injustice, Jade boiled with anger.

"That's_ your client_'s problem, at least pretend to be concerned." She rose her voice, and he finally dared to look at her.

"Am I going to hear your game rules again? Because let's be clear, one more speech on how your way of practicing law is better than mine and you are out the door for good." Her pride irritated him like never before, and though her words had convinced him once, he wasn't willing to bend down again. Harvey stood up.

"Why? Because you never wanted me in the first place or because you just can't admit that you need a change of perspective?" The dispute kept everyone attentive, Donna paused her phone conversation for awhile and a few lawyers passing in the hallway had stopped their march to contemplate the verbal sparring.

"Jessica?" Harvey called out, on edge.

"Pack your bags." The woman spoke. "You're going to Chicago to see what you can get from Henderson. Both of you."

"I helped." Tried out Mike.

"Damn it Ross, just go at Zane's family dinner."

* * *

><p>Chicago's road were covered with thick layers of snow, and the late night streets were empty, making the cold air even colder. The taxi driver had driven carefully from the airport to their hotel and had tried to chat with them once in a while, but their was such animosity between the passengers that the conversation hadn't gone far. Once they had arrived at the location after an hour of safe driving, they were told that rooms couldn't be emptied because of the storm and that most people had delayed their departure date from the hotel, so Harvey had rented a car, as the taxi wouldn't drive in such danger, and had taken the road further away in the suburbs of the city.<p>

Elvis*' voice played on the radio and rang through Jade's ears as a sweet melody, she gazed at the landscape behind the window and mouthed some of the lyrics, clapping her fingertips against the leather of the car while Harvey mysteriously made his way to the garage of an immense wooden house and stopped the engine.

They faced the door, wrapped in their warm coats, and Jade noticed through the glass that all lights were off.

"You bought a house in Chicago?" She asked, breaking the silence as he opened the door with his personal key.

"No." Harvey helped her take off her black coat and settled it on the staircase ramp near the entry. "I built it." He answered.

No one knew about the house, apart from Donna perhaps. Harvey had started building it with his father, it had taken years but it had only strengthen their bond. Then Gordong Specter had died and his son was left with the empty construction site as heritage. Sometimes he visited the place and fixed a few things around, but he never settled up more than an Ikea bed and a wine cellar (thanks to which the atmosphere warmed up).

* * *

><p>"Come on. I can already picture your future wife cooking...right here." Jade pointed the empty space lighted by a few candles and stood up.<p>

"Your little boy-" She started.

"Reginald." She added, walking accross the room with lightweight steps.

"Playing in the backyard with Mike, the golden retriever." Jade continued, and Harvey gave her his eye crinkly smile and stealthily contemplated her naked legs, emphasized by the navy blue dress that sculpted her curves.

It looked as if she was dancing on the deserted flooring in rythm with the Miles Davis record playing in the background. But it must have been the poison in his veins that made him see such a mirage, it must have.

"You have high hopes, Mr. Specter." He pourred himself a second glass of "Cabernet Sauvignon" and watched her swallow the tastefull alcohol. Though she hated how it violated her mouth at every second, she drank, because the feeling of her throat burning was able to please her like nothing else.

"I was wrong, you don't actually quit on everything." She added, and finished the last amount of beverage in her cristal glass.

"Unlike you." He commented, and raised up, taking dangerous steps towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Jade wondered, leaning on the transparent window she raised her head to him.

"_I don't have a partner in life, I don't want one." _He cited, attempting to slightly change his tone, though he knew her sensual and raspy voice was matchless._  
><em>

"That's what you said during your interview." He felt forced to add, slowly approaching her in front of the snow-covered landscape.

"That's the truth." She commented.

"No it's not... it cannot be. Unless you're one of these girls." He suggested, glancing at her legs.

"Please, I'm like no other." She responded, and Harvey thought he was listening to himself.

"Prove it." He loved how his entire body was starting to warm up and how words recklessly escaped from his mouth . He loved that when he drank he didn't feel the need to be in control of everything, not even around his intern. "Show me what it is about you that doesn't have anything to do with becoming a succesful lawyer."

"You wish." Hogan passed him by and walked to the stairs, "I take the bed Specter" she added.

* * *

><p>Jade sighted as she pushed her flat's front door behind her. Exhausted, she let herself fall on the off-white sofa and toyed with some fake Christmas Tree branches. Replaying in her head her journey to Chicago, she reckoned the failure that it had been. Indeed, their only possible savior, Oliver Henderson, had refused to let her and her mentor enter his life and disturb the peace he had build for himself after what he had called "The Grant Incident".<p>

As she recalled her night among the candles in Specter's unfinished house, her eyes paused at an unknown package underneath the tree. She softly untangled the purple ruban and opened the lid of the black box, where she discovered a magnificent gown that she spread out on her couch. Jade read the invitation to the "Christmas Law Society Ball" that came with it, and paused at the handwritten words that took place at the bottom of the leaflet : "Wear it. H.S"

* * *

><p><span><em>Reviews:<em>


End file.
